tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wishmaker
'''The Wishmaker '''is a demonic Director TF2 Monster created by GmodViolet. He is the main antagonist in the story Wish at your risks. Appearance The Wishmaker takes the appearance of a Director having 2 horns, a complete dark body which glows red and 2 red eyes. But he only appears in this form when manipulating the dreams of the current owner of the dice in which he is trapped. The dice in question is called the D12 and as his name implies, features 12 faces. Each of them features a symbol representing the 9 TF2 mercenaries, Miss Pauling, Saxton Hale and the Administrator. When granting a wish, the Wishmaker will take the appearance of the character of the symbol representing the category of wish being wished. Behavior and Personality When granting wishes to the owner of the D12, the Wishmaker will give terrible prices for each of them that can result in tragic events which can produce ever further bad things with time. He intentionally does it for breaking the spirit of the D12 owner which he furthermore does by haunting his dreams. He also enjoy to not give to the current owner of the D12 exactly what he or she ask for. For example, he can grant wishes but can doing it temporarily or can twisting them in various evil ways. Although, if the D12 owner were to wish evil things, the Wishmaker will but not always, not give any prices for them and instead, will appreciate the events that results out. And in rare cases, if someone else than the D12 owner were to wish something evil, intentionally or not, while being near the D12, the Wishmaker will grant that said wish. Once managing to get the current owner of his dice killed, the Wishmaker will teleport the D12 to a random location and will wait to cause evil to a new owner. Powers and Abilities If the D12 is owned by someone, the Wishmaker will be able to use some of his abilities including: * Teleporting the D12 close to his owner at any range and any moment. * Talking by telepathy to the owner of the D12. * Manipulating the dreams of the owner of the D12 for giving him nightmares or for talking while being in his real form. The last ability of the Wishmaker is as his name implies, granting wishes to the owner of the D12. The Wishmaker can grant up to 12 wishes to one person but the wishes will always came up with a prize which is always bad. The wishes being asked to him can be granted as long as they fulfill each one of the categories the faces of the D12 represents. Those faces are: * Scout = Love * Soldier = Power * Pyro = Environnement * Demoman = Family * Heavy = Appearance * Engineer = Mind * Medic = Health * Sniper = Death * Spy = Luck * Saxton Hale = Qualities * Miss Pauling = Unknow * The Administrator = Time Faults and Weaknesses * The Wishmaker can only use the majority of his powers if the D12 is owned by someone. Trivia * The Wishmaker is the first Director TF2 Freak. * The Wishmaker is based of the magic box featured in the movie Wish Upon. Category:Demonic Category:Directors Category:Neutral Evil beings Category:Reality-warpers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teamless Category:Concepts made by GmodViolet Category:Non-combatants